1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to the surface treatment of articles for the purpose of achieving improved surface characteristics for various purposes. More particularly, the present invention is related to surface treatment of polymeric articles, including plastics, elastomers and composites, by impact implantation of particulate materials, particularly hard ceramic particulates and particulates having electrical or magnetic characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99.
The use of plastics and other polymeric materials in industrial and manufacturing applications is commonly limited by the inherent physical properties of the polymeric materials themselves; including relatively low surface hardness, relatively low softening temperatures, and relatively low tensile strengths as compared with other structural materials such as ceramics and metals.
Some of these characteristics are of particular importance with regard to the surface features of polymeric articles. For example, polymers are frequently unsuited for applications involving polymer-to-polymer rubbing contact, because their low heat conductivity coupled with their relatively low hardness and softening temperatures results in insufficient dissipation of frictional heat, which in turn results in overheating and consequent deformation or welding of the polymeric materials.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method of treating the surface of a polymeric material so as to alter the surface characteristics of the material.
More particularly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method for the implantation of particulate materials, primarily ceramics but also including metals, into the surface of polymeric and elastomeric materials.
It is also an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method of attaining desired surface characteristics in an article by applying a coating of a polymeric material on the article and subsequently implanting a particulate material into the polymeric coating by impact implantation.